Gohan, The Hopeless Chronicles
by Forgotten Heros
Summary: What happened from the 13 years Goku died until the events of Trunks' coming to present? Find out in Gohan's story. 13 years of fighting the evil android duo 17 and 18. Find out how he survived.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan, The Hopeless Chronicles

Chapters:  
Prologue - Return of The Hero

Prologue - Return of The Hero:  
Goku, across the universe, had become the new up and coming hero. Goku, one of the last Saiyajin in the universe, defeated the tyrant Freeza on the now legendary battle of planet Namek as a Super Saiyajin. But only to Goku's knowledge, Freeza barely survived the battle. His body lied dying on the ground, as the planet was about to explode. After Namek exploded, his body was collected by his father King Cold. Freeza's body was mechanized to survive the battle from the Super Saiyajin. Meanwhile, Goku had narrowly escaped the explosion on planet Namek. He had escaped in a Saiyajin space pod, from the Ginyu Force, that had it's coordinates set to planet Yardrat, where Goku recovered for two years.

Now Freeza, after two years, is at full recovery, mechanized, and now is ready to take revenge. Aboard his father's space ship, Freeza begin to conjure up an incestuous plan to attack Planet Earth.

Freeza: Father...Set a course for Earth.  
King Cold: Why? It's a dust bowl of a Planet.  
Freeza: I want revenge on that monkey's planet!  
King Cold: Alright! Commander! Set a course for planet Earth!

Commander: Sir, a Saiyajin space pod is on our tail!  
King Cold: What!  
Solider 1: Sir, it's the one of the pods sent to planet Namek two years ago. I believe it's a Ginyu Toke sen ti pod.  
Freeza: It's that damn monkey! He's the one that hurt me daddy!  
King Cold: It's alright, this ship is significantly faster than that pod. So don't worry yourself son. We'll get there before him son.  
Freeza: Excellent! I will kill all of his people and friends before he gets there. Then I'll destroy his planet! Ha ha ha ha ha!

One day later...Freeza lands on planet Earth. The day was young in the desert area. The sun was barely over the mountains and the sky was clear.

Goku is still far behind.

Freeza: That monkey isn't here yet! Yes! He won't be happy when he comes back!! Ha ha ha!  
Soliders! Get out here!  
Soliders: Yes master Freeza!  
Solider 1: Master Freeza! My scouter indicates that there are a collection of eight power levels over that bluff. One is Vegeta's power level!  
Freeza: Perfect! I will start by killing his friends then his planet!!

In an instant, Freeza flew over the bluff and there stood Gohan, Vegeta , Piccolo, Kuririn, Tenshinnhan, Yamcha, Chaozu, and Bulma.  
Kuririn: No! He really is alive!  
Freeza: You think that monkey could really defeat me?  
Vegeta: Dammit!! You two human get out of here now! And take that foolish woman with you!! I need experienced fighters against Freeza!  
Vegeta in his mind: How could Kakarotto fail us!  
Yamcha: R-right!  
Vegeta: Namek, half-breed whelp, and you bald maggots, lets charge this punk!  
Freeza: Ho ho ho ho ho!

The four of them, but to no avail. Piccolo's chops were very close to making any contact to to Freeza's neck, Gohan's Masenko wasn't hurting Freeza, but he was being pushed down, Freeza's new speed was too much for Kuririn's Kienzan, and Vegeta couldn't block a single punch or kick from Freeza.

Vegeta: Dammit!! What's wrong!?!?! I should be a Super.  
Freeza: You'll never be a super monkey as long as I'm here. I'm going to rip you into so many pieces that those dragonballs can never be used on you again.

Freeza knocked Vegeta to the ground with the slap of his tail. He pointed his index finger at Vegeta's face.  
Vegeta: No! Not again...I was suppose to be a Super Saiyajin!  
Freeza: Never you dirty monkey!!! DIE!  
Gohan: No!!!!

Gohan flew faster then ever before and got a damaging headbutt in on Freeza!  
Freeza: I hate you damn monkeys!! This is why you must kill all you pests...You're annoying!!!!!!!

Freeza began to charge Gohan.  
Gohan: What do I do?  
Piccolo: Die!  
Then, from the blue, Piccolo got in a kick from the sky! Freeza was knocked down screaming.  
Freeza: Damn bugs!  
Kuririn: No, you're a bug!!! Leave us!  
This was suppose to be Kuririn's moment, but Freeza was able to counter Kuririn's attack back against him.  
Kuririn: Why me!  
Baldy hit the ground, but was immediately defended by his friends.

Freeza began to worry. "Why am I having so much trouble!? I beat them easly last time!" But not to fear King Cold appeared.  
Kind Cold: Why are you taking so long son?  
Freeza: These scum were giving me trouble"  
King Cold: Well, we'll finish them now."

Vegeta still on the ground.  
Vegeta: I'm beat..ahhh! Just get out of here! Out run him till Kakarotto gets here!  
Gohan: I can't! I can't let them have their way with our home or even you, who deserves this Vegeta!  
Piccolo: ... Piccolo hadn't seen this aggressive side of Gohan before, nor the heroic style.  
"We have to hold them up until my dad gets back"  
"Boy, do you really think you can stop my son and I. You're out of your league"

With Vegeta on the ground, Gohan stood in front of him with Piccolo behind him and Kuririn holding his arm.  
Gohan: I don't care how much I'm out of your league, We'll stop you!  
Yamcha: Yo!  
Piccolo: No! We told you to go!  
TenShinnhan: We have to do something, we can't sit around!  
Freeza: The more the marryer!

King Cold and Freeza charged the doomed heroes!  
Yamcha and Tenshinnhan were immediately knocked down. Gohan and Piccolo valiantly fought the father son duo, but were eventually subdued.  
Only Kuririn remained.  
Kuririn: Ahh ahh! I gotta run for it!  
Kuririn ran and flew off at his maximum speed. But Freeza only smiled and easily caught up to Kuririn, who was in awe.  
Freeza: I'll kill you again!  
Freeza smacked Kuririn's face with his foot and Kuririn slammed into the ground and went unconcious.

Freeza: And now I finish it!  
Freeza began to charge his death ball attack, a black energy ball began to build over his index finger. Was it the end?

???: I gave you a chance!  
Freeza and King Cold: What!

Goku had arrived!


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan, The Hopeless Chronicles

Chapters:  
Prologue - Return of The Hero Prologue - No Mercy

Prologue - No Mercy:  
Goku had finally arrived! He wasn't in his familiar kame gi*. It was certainly an odd outfit, but that didn't matter at this point.

Goku: I told you to never show your face again, and learn the value of life. This time, you'll get no mercy!  
Freeza: This time I'm stronger monkey and I have my father! I will eradicate you Saiyajin once and for all!  
King Cold: How did you get here so fast? You shouldn't have arrived for at least another hour.  
Goku: Instant Transmission, I learned it on Planet Yardrat.  
Freeza: That's where I planned to send Ginyu next. No matter! I'll take care of that after I'm done with you dirt BABOONS!  
Goku: You'll get no mercy Freeza! No mercy!!!

Goku began to tense up. His muscles were expanding, and one could feel the wind blowing adnormally harder, and his hair began to stand on end. Goku: Ahhh!  
Goku became a Super Saiyajin, like on planet Namek. His hair was gold, it was like looking at a god. His energy was a visable gold spiraling in a crazy fashion.

Goku: It ends today Freeza!  
Goku charged Freeza and King Cold! Goku was easily overwhelming the evil duo! Freeza's greatest attacks were nothing compared to Goku's simple punch or kick. King Cold was out of his own league. Goku slammed to two away to the ground. They struggled to get up.  
The Super Saiyajin was too much, but something happened.  
The Saiyajin was slowing down. He grabbed his shirt over where his heart was. Goku: Ahhh...My chest is pounding! I need to finish this now!  
Goku stretched out his legs to a horse stance position and put his hands together. Freeza: Your evil stops today...*huff puff* Freeza!  
His hands went back and a blue ball began to form in Goku's hands. The familar attack became vaigrant to everyone.  
Goku: Ka-me-ha-me-HA!  
Goku: Oh shi.  
In an instant, it was all over. Freeza and King Cold were completed destroyed.  
But it wasn't over yet. At the end of the battle, the worst horror possible happened.  
Getting up the other warriors were shocked.  
Piccolo: Son! What's wrong!  
Goku: Ahhh!!! My chest...*huff puff*...My heart is...*blood cough*...ghha!  
Goku fell out of his Super Saiyajin transformation, his hair was black again, and he was decreped. Goku went to his knees and fell to the ground. The warriors got up and run to their friend, but the damage was done...Goku was dying.

Gohan: Father!  
Yamcha: We need to take him to Capsule Corp now!  
Kuririn: West City is a bit away...Dammit we have to hurry!  
Piccolo: I'll get Vegeta.  
Kurirn: What?! No leave that guy here. He'll kills all as long as Goku is out of commisson!  
Piccolo: He would have done that years ago if he was really that evil.  
Gohan: Mr. Piccolo is right! Vegeta-San is one of us now, we have to take care of him.  
Kuririn: Grrrr! Alright! Lets just get back to Bulma's, GO!  
Everyone flew off into the distance, but time was short. Goku was quickly slipping out of reach.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan, The Hopeless Chronicles

Chapters:  
Prologue - Return of The Hero Prologue - No Mercy Prologue - The Radical Heart Disease

Prologue - The Radical Heart Disease:  
The sky fit the scenario perfectly: a storm was brewing, as the rain clouds were pouring down and the sky went black and murky.  
The collective warriors were traveling as fast as they could, but could not make up for every lost second. Goku began breathing softer and softer, and Z-Warriors were becoming more and more worried.  
Kuririn: We're losing him!  
Piccolo: We cannot let that happen!  
Vegeta, faintly awake: Save...Kakarotto.  
Gohan: He was grabbing his heart...It looked like he was getting a heart attack. What can we do!  
Kurirn: Hey! Why don't I run by Master Korin and get some senzu beans!  
Gohan: Yeah! That should do it!  
Everyone: Excellent!  
Kuririn: We're almost at Bulma's, I'll be back as soon as possible!

Kuririn continued flying off west.  
Everyone landed and run into Dr. Brief's laboratory.  
They slammed in and there was Bulma and Dr. Briefs Yamcha: HEY!  
Bulma: Goku!!! Wah!?! What happened!  
Piccolo: No time! Goku had some sort of heart attack, what can we do?!  
Dr. Briefs: This is not your normal heart attack. A regular heart attack lasts only a few seconds. This is something similar, but not.  
We need time to operate, you can wait out side.  
Bulma: Oh Goku.  
Gohan: NO!!! I'm staying!  
Piccolo: Come on kid. Let's go.  
Gohan: NO!  
Piccolo: Kid!  
Yamcha: Gohan, let's take the doctor's advice. He's the best! He'll solve it.  
Gohan: .  
Bulma: Kid we'll do our best, I promise!  
Piccolo: What about Vegeta?  
Tenshinnhan: Kuririn said he was getting some senzu. We'll just give one to Vegeta.  
Piccolo: Hmmm.

Piccolo placed Vegeta on a lab table and proceeded to leave.  
The warriors went to wait out side the laboratory. No one talked.  
Suddenly a door slammed open and Kuririn ran through.  
Kuririn: Where's Goku!  
Piccolo: In the lab! Hurry!

Everyone ran into the lab!  
Piccolo: Hey give me a senzu for Vegeta!  
Kuririn: Right!  
Kuririn tossed a bean to Piccolo, and the namek proceeded to give Vegeta a bean.

Piccolo: Swallow the bean.  
Vegeta: I...I hate these!  
Vegeta swallowed the bean. His scars and cuts began to heal up and his energy was fully restored.  
Vegeta: Ahhh...Where's Kakarotto?  
Piccolo: This way.

The two ran to a table encircled by all of their peers. Kuririn was talking to Goku, and trying to get him to eat the bean.  
Kuririn: Come on Goku! You have to eat this.  
Goku finally swallowed the bean. He woke up and opened his eyes.  
Goku: Ahhh!!! It still hurts!  
Kuririn: What!? But that was a senzu bean! That always works!  
Dr. Briefs: It's what I feared...This is some kind of a radical new disease. I can't cure it...I'm so sorry.  
Gohan: You have to do something!  
Dr. Briefs: I can slow it down, but I can't cure it. Vegeta: Then that's what you have to do. If a senzu doesn't work.  
Everyone was looking at Vegeta. Why did he care at a time like this?  
Goku: I...I need to talk to Vegeta...and Piccolo alone...*cough cough*  
Kuririn: Why? Goku!  
Yamcha: Lets just do it bro.

Everyone left but Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku.  
Goku began to speak telepathicly to Piccolo and Vegeta.  
They were surprised, they didn't know he had that power.  
Goku: I'm sorry I came home so late. Heh, I was trainning on another planet. I picked up a useful technique and I learned how to control my Super Saiyajin power.  
Vegeta: That's how you were able to get here so quickly then?  
Goku: Yeah, it's called instant transmission. It's like teleporting.  
Piccolo: Stop wasting our time! You're dying, why did you dismiss the others?  
Goku: Ok...I'm going to die.  
Vegeta and Piccolo both gasped.  
Goku: Heh, yeah I have to ask you continue your trainning. I'm not sure if we'll be safe forever. Sure Freeza is gone, but someone will show up. Someone always does.  
Vegeta: Fine! That's it?  
Piccolo: Yes Goku, I really don't see the point. We were gonna do that anyway.  
Goku: Gohan is very different than the last time I saw him on planet Namek. He's very much.  
Piccolo: He's become an individual. He isn't listening. He isn't the mild manner boy anymore.  
Goku: After I die, I get the feeling he's gonna leave Chi-Chi.  
Vegeta and Piccolo were now listening intently.  
Vegeta: So what do we do.  
Goku: You watch him! Piccolo, as soon as he runs off, take him in. Train him, I know he'll listen to you.  
Vegeta: What of me?  
Goku: Freeza's Empire is still around. You are strongest man now. I want you to finish his rain of terror. I know you want the same.  
Vegeta: You have no idea.  
Goku: But only go when you feel Gohan is compatent.  
Vegeta: mmm.  
Piccolo: It's decided then?  
Vegeta: Fine.  
Goku: Yeah...Take me home...I wanna spend my last days...At home.  
The conversation was done, and Goku made his last trip home.


End file.
